Auto
Auto, known as in Japan, is a character from the original Mega Man series. Even though he was not introduced until Mega Man 7 and his origin is unknown, it is implied that he has been with Dr. Light for a while. He has a vehicle called Rightot'n Half-track and is an assistant for Dr. Light. He is often seen with Eddie. Auto is an inventor and creates items for Mega Man by using Screws/Bolts. Video game appearances *Auto first appeared in Mega Man 7, where he drives his half-track to transport Mega Man and Roll in the opening scene. As the road is damaged by Dr. Wily's robots, Auto is unable to continue and Mega Man proceeds on foot. Later, Auto appears as a shopkeeper inside Big Eddie, where he trades screws by items. In the Japanese version, he also appears randomly in place of Dr. Light or Roll in Dr. Light's Laboratory when Mega Man gets a Special Weapon, making comical comments about them like hoping that screws aren't mixed with the Junk Shield and comparing the Slash Claw with Strider Hiryu's main attack.Rockman Perfect Memories: Lab Talk *In Mega Man 8, Auto appears as an aid in the Rush Jet sections from Tengu Man's stage and the second Wily Tower stage, using a cannon to attack enemies. *In Mega Man & Bass, Auto once again runs a store, where he would make parts for the player in exchange for Screws. *In Mega Man 9 he returns to his role of running a shop, assisting Roll, taking screws as currency. He's also responsible for restoring Rush's Jet upgrade after Mega Man beats five Robot Masters. *In Mega Man 10, when the player is using Mega Man, Auto assists Dr. Light rather than Roll as she had the Roboenza virus at the time. When the player is using Proto Man, Auto runs a shop by himself, and appears to be wearing a Metall helmet. Humorously, Auto is not identified as such and his name is displayed only as "?????". Tango also appears in his shop, napping or playing on the counter. *In Mega Man 11, Auto runs the shop alongside Roll. Auto is in charge of the Parts section of the shop and is the one who speaks when browsing around in the Parts area of the shop menu. In the ending, Auto is temporarily infused with the Double Gear System to collect the vital parts of the 8 Robot Masters so they can be rebuilt. *In the arcade games Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, he appears in Mega Man's endings. *In Mega Man: Battle & Chase, Auto appears in loading screens racing against Eddie. He is also present in Mega Man's ending. *In Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha, Auto appears in the player's menu giving information about the weapons and items. *Auto is a playable character in Rockman Strategy. *Auto has a small cameo in Volt Catfish's introduction scene in the PlayStation, Sega Saturn, PC, and Mega Man X Collection versions of Mega Man X3. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Other Media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) ''Mega Man'' (Dreamwave Productions) Auto has short appearances working for Dr. Light as a chauffeur. When Multi Man appeared to kidnap Mega Man, Auto tries to stop him, but he is taken down with one hit. He is later repaired and appears alongside Roll and Rush in the last issue to retrieve Dr. Light and Mega Man. ''Mega Man Megamix Auto considers himself to be Dr. Light's first real apprentice, and works hard to assist Dr. Light in his research in any way possible. Though his appearance may seem a little silly, Auto is actually quite skilled with things of a mechanical nature. Of course, he is still an assistant-in-training, so he makes his share of mistakes. Auto has a calming aura about him, and is often able to diffuse even the most tense situations. In the story "Metal Heart", Auto transports everyone to the Mother Computer, but due to the excess of people on his half truck, Top Man, Snake Man, and Spark Man are left behind, and his truck ends with a flat tire. In "Power Battle", Auto, Roll, and Rush go out shopping and enter in a store where the four Dark Mans are working. They decide to capture the three as hostages, but Bass, who was nearby and disliked their coward act, easily beats the four. However, Bass thinks that their idea isn't bad and kidnaps Roll, writing a message for Mega Man on Auto's back so he can find him. In "The Greatest Enemy in History", Auto is sent to jail alongside Dr. Light and his robots, but after Dr. Light and Mega Man are cleared and everyone is free, Auto was forgotten and is left in jail alongside Ring Man. Mega Man Gigamix In the story "Burning Wheel", Auto used Rush and Item-2 to create the Rush Roadstar so he could enter the Battle & Chase, and he also made the Super Adapter in the process. However, doing so left Mega Man without a transport, and he angrily takes the Rush Roadster from Auto. Auto still enters the race with his half truck in hopes of winning, but as its maximum speed is 150 km/h and the average speed of the leading racers is over 400 km/h, he is left behind. At one point he accidentally runs over Slash Man, and when he passes by Bass, who is attempting to pursue Mega Man on foot after crashing, Auto calls him an idiot. Bass heard what Auto said and increases his speed to catch him. Without choice, Bass takes a ride with Auto to reach Mega Man, often complaining of the speed and hitting Auto's head. In the end of the story they are still on the road long after the race's end. Rockman Maniax Auto regularly appears in his own gag comic, "Dr. Auto's Laboratory". The plot always involves Auto inventing some new type of Robot Master to help Dr. Light, but despite his good intentions the robots all inevitably go haywire and explode spectacularly. Other appearances Auto appears in the manga ''Rockman 7, Rockman 8, Rockman & Forte, and Rockman 11. Gallery Artwork MM8SupportTeam.jpg|Auto posing with Dr. Light, Roll, Eddie, and Beat. ChibiAuto.png|Chibi Auto in Mega Man 8. R8Auto.png|Auto in the Rockman 8 manga. R&FRightot.png|Auto in the Rockman & Forte manga. R11 Auto.png|Auto in the Rockman 11 manga. Misc Auto-weapon.gif|Auto in a different pose. MM&BAuto.png|Auto's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. B&CAutoLoad.png|Auto in Mega Man: Battle & Chase. File:Auto's_cameo_in_X3.png|Auto's cameo in Mega Man X3. Trivia *In the Japanese versions of the games he appears in, Auto often ends his sentences with , a nonsense word that is his trademark. *Auto seems to have an affinity for Metall helmets. He tries to give Mega Man one at the beginning of ''Mega Man 7, and states he prefers it to Mega Man's normal helmet, and is seen wearing one in Proto Man mode in Mega Man 10. *He seems to greatly respect Mega Man, as seen in his Mega Man & Bass card and in Mega Man's ending in the first arcade game where he is seen fanning Mega Man. *Auto can be considered similar to Douglas from Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6, as they are both green robots that do technical work. *The Mega Man X sub-boss RT-55J resembles Auto. *Auto is shown to have a hand buster in the American cover for Mega Man 7. References es:Auto Category:Mega Man characters Category:Support robots Category:Merchants Category:Rockman Strategy Category:Characters voiced by Jack Evans Category:Characters voiced by Chris Hackney